nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Regaliorum
* First of all: welcome! Welcome to every new user and welcome to those who already live here quite some time!! * I'm Yuri Medvedev and this is my talkpage. If you have to say something - formal or personal - you can do that here. * If you have any questions, you can ask them here or address them to King Dimitri I * For older messages, see the archive Private chattering You now see why I don't like party politics too much? My pleasure lies in the rest I find here. But you did a good thing in the court case, I think. Strange how Pierius is already bragging around, but still, you made a good decision. If it wasn't for the trias pol., you could stay Judge :) 19:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Enjoy the holidays! How how how! Have a great time and I wish you the best of luck for 2010! 11:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! And a happy new year with a lot of joy, friendship and of course healthiness . --Bucurestean 12:04, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Asking for something Can you make it that Younger Communications, Inc. has its offices on 7 Newhaven Avenue in Abby Springs? --Brenda Young 00:58, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Sure. All the html-coding is a little confusing, isn't it? 11:23, December 27, 2009 (UTC) More Locations Please And Yes, I have troubles with the HTHL or whatever coding. And please put that 5 Museum Avenue is occupied by Brenda Young (aka: me), and that 9 and 11 Shopping Avenues are Asian Publishers bookstores and printing offices respectively. And please have 10 Northern Abby Avenue to become a Digest printing office (it operates all over Lovia). --Brenda Young 02:35, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey Joeri! It's a long time since I last saw you!! M. Van Gent 13:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :He is called yuri here Pierlot McCrooke 13:17, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't know that. Should I change my name as well? M. Van Gent 13:17, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Nothing wrong with that Pierlot McCrooke 13:18, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Joeri, Yuri, doesn't matter. It indeed is already a while since we spoke. Tell me, what good winds brought you here? And no, you don't have to change your name, but you can 13:19, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Wel, eum. Alyssa asked me to come by. Wel, she asked me almost a month ago I think. That's why I'm here M. Van Gent 13:20, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Alyssa? She didn't tell me but I totally agree! Welcome to Lovia! 13:21, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Why would she tell you? :D rofl. Is there anything particular about this wiki, beside the fact I'll have to do it in English? M. Van Gent 13:24, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Not really, just ask me if you should doubt about anything 13:33, December 28, 2009 (UTC) 2010 Notice Hi there! First of all, I'd like to wish you the best for 2010! I hope you'll enjoy the next decade. As a Lovian, I also wish to express my hope for an active Lovian in 2010. Furtheron, there is important political news. Our first democratic elections since 2008 have just begun! As a citizen, you are entitled to vote for our candidates. All candidates with three supportive votes will become Member of the Congress, and the person with the most votes shall become our Prime Minister. I don't have to tell you how important it is for me, Lovia and yourself that you cast your votes wisely! You have three supportive votes which you can give to three different candidates. This you can do from this moment on, at the Federal Elections Office. Good luck in 2010 and I hope to see you in the elections office! 17:44, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for your message :) I am editing away at articles that need cleaning up so that I can get my voting rights, then maybe suggest a few things to contribute :) Lily x ::Yuri, could you check this out? -- 13:53, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::The name rings a bell... I'll investigate this comedy a little further. If you could give me any details you might already know? 13:56, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::He is all but a East German socialist! He owns this big company and is trying to get MOTC candidates on his side to privatize the Federal Police. Why? To get his own security men a new job... -- 13:57, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::He is just trying to create a chaos. Keep it cool, don't let him carry you away. 14:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Okay. You know, I am no good at this. My style is the gentle one, the one in which reason and a feeling of common humanity end all battles. Could you handle the matter, Yuri? -- 14:05, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm in a rather cynical mood so I guess I'm up to it. 14:07, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Okay. How come, so cynical? Is it the pre-exam stress that is killing you, my friend? -- 14:08, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Certainly, amongst other forms of rather unpleasant conditions. 14:10, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Joeri, since you're the only one around, could I ask you something? I was planning to join the Liberal Democrats as I'm quite liberal (in the continental sense of the word). An entrepeneur fighting for women's rights; sounds rather liberal to me. But I don't "align" with the LibDems, seeing their viewpoints. Except for one vote for my friend Alyssa, who'd you think should I vote for? Being a socially-engaged liberal? M. Van Gent 14:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :There is this new guy, he his 'afro-lovian' who respects democracy and liberal freedoms. Try Harold Freeman. Besides that you could also vote for Arthur Jefferson. 14:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll look into them :). I suppose your the premier candidate? M. Van Gent 14:53, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I am in pole position for now :-) 14:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nice, I just saw so. A coalition with Censuree, éh? Who would have thought that would work M. Van Gent 14:56, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Her party only counted one member when we fused (herself). But she seems to be rather popular. 15:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Why did you ban user Dietrich? --Brenda Young 16:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :He didnt agree with the Kings elite Pierlot McCrooke 17:11, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Because he is officially under suspicion of being a sock puppet. The site administration will make this over to the central wiki authorities to further investigate the case. Someone is trying to manipulate the outcome of the elections by creating chaos and using multiple users. 17:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I send a mail Pierlot McCrooke 17:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sir Yuri, the monarchy has no more use, I believe. Lovia is supposed to be democratic, how about we start by creating a presidency and removing the monarchy. We can be a little bit more like the US. Please don't ban me for this opnion. --Brenda Young 17:20, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :We do not ban people for their opinions! Just respect fair elections and the voting in congres, thát is democracy. You can be against the king, you can have a party that is against the king, but you can not create fake users that found fascist parties to destabilize the political landscape and accuse people like me of 'not being democratic'!! 17:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Why do you think he is a sockpuppet? Pierlot McCrooke 17:24, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Anyone who would gain by destabilizing the political climate and thus influence the elections. You are nit lifted above suspicion, but a lot of people aren't. If it isn't you, you shouldn't be afraid. 17:26, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sir, I am not a sockpuppet! Plus, I'm not sore about what will happen to your position in the election. --Brenda Young 17:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry if I said you were, but I didn't (did I?). My position in the election isn't that important, that's what democracy is about: letting the people vote. If I don't become Prime Minister than I'll fulfill the role of pain-in-the-ass-opposition with as much joy as I would have had as PM. 17:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sir, your still prime minister, at least until the full results come out. Also, why should you remain a administrator after losing the election? That should also be part of the Lovian voting process. --Brenda Young 17:55, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Ohohoho, it would be so much easier if: : Voting ballots would be anonymous : Results would be published after the voting is over Maybe the voting system is ready for a change --Lars 18:20, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :@Brenda: I don't think that administrator rights can be taken away. Also, if the administration becomes integrated into Lovian politics, then what position would the central wiki management get? :@Lars: I already thought about that but what system can we use?? We could do it outside the wiki, but who will see to it that the elections are fair then? : 10:14, January 5, 2010 (UTC) -- Ik word dit zoooo moe... 14:06, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ach, het geeft een bezigheid 14:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::You are not alone, Monty. Where are the good times when politicians and wannabees wrote bills on alcoholo consumption and smoking bans? I thought we were doing politics back then, but I suppose this fancy extremism is the new way. If it is, I shall be the new Lars Washington: spending time on what is still left of society: intelligent culture and gentle human contact. -- 14:26, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I get it, left society hum? Seems like you are getting a little extremist yourself there... 14:29, January 5, 2010 (UTC)